Two Officers for Christmas
by shanejayell
Summary: Aoi and Yoriko go out to Christmas dinner together...


You're Under Arrest! Two Officers for Christmas  
  
The fine snow came down to gently dust the ground all around Bokudo police station, the officers moving on shift while their colleagues departed for the night. Yoriko stopped for a moment, the street light shining off of the smaller woman's glasses as she watched her friends Miyuki and Natsumi walking away together.  
  
'They sure are cute,' Yoriko mused. She knew that the women were just friends, that they lived together merely to save money and for the convenience, but still...  
  
"They look so cute together, don't they?" the quiet voice came from right behind her, badly startling Yoriko.  
  
"Aoi?" Yoriko blinked, looking up at her in honest surprise. The taller woman had a slightly sad expression on her face, dressed in the high class clothes that she usually chose. "You're off shift, too?" she asked, blushing at how foolish she sounded.  
  
"Yes," Aoi simply said in reply, "sorry for startling you." She frowned, noticing that Yoriko was shivering slightly and demanded, "Where's your coat?"  
  
"I forgot to grab one this morning," Yoriko admitted just a bit sheepishly, noticing how cold it was getting out there.  
  
"Here," Aoi gracefully pulled her own coat off, draping it over the softly protesting Yoriko's shoulders. She smiled wryly as she explained, "You can just consider it a left over gentlemanly impulse, or something."  
  
"Ah," Yoriko sighed happily, tugging the coat tighter. "It's almost too cold to walk home tonight," she changed the subject.  
  
"Maybe," Aoi said quietly, "but I'm glad that it snowed this Christmas eve."  
  
"It is lovely," Yoriko agreed, feeling flakes of snow stick to her cheeks.  
  
Aoi looked down at Yoriko, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
"No," Yoriko pouted cutely. Christmas Eve was supposed to be one of the best nights for romantic couples, but here she was all alone.  
  
"Me, neither," Aoi softly agreed. The two of them walked on silently a little while longer, the snow swirling on the slight breeze, "How would you like to go out to dinner with me? At least we can keep each other company."  
  
Yoriko looked up at her in surprise once again, but the beautiful woman's face was utterly unreadable. 'But Aoi isn't really a woman, remember?' she thought. The crossdresser was so very convincing, so completely female seeming that it was a bit unnerving, but hidden beneath the gently feminine form was a young man.  
  
Taking Yoriko's hesitation for an answer Aoi looked away sadly. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "just forget that I said anything."  
  
"No, it's all right," Yoriko reassured her. Taking a deep breath she continued, "And I'd love to go out with you tonight."  
  
"Thanks," Aoi smiled in honest pleasure as they reached Yoriko's building. She pushed back her long hair, "I'll pick you up in an hour, all right?"  
  
"Sure," Yoriko smiled, watching the taller woman walk away with a little bounce in her step. Aoi slowed down, turning back for a moment, and Yoriko gave her a little wave. A blush colored Aoi's cheeks and she hurried off.  
  
Yoriko went up the elevator to her suite, only then realizing that she still had Aoi's coat on. She pulled it off, but paused as she noticed something. With a deep breath she knew the jacket carried Aoi's perfume on it, a subtle but tasteful scent.  
  
"Just like she is," Yoriko mused aloud. It was so strange, how feminine and gentle Aoi really was. If there was a contest over t the station for the most feminine officer, Aoi would win hands down, despite having been born a man. Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her, 'Will Aoi be coming here as a boy or a girl?'  
  
Yoriko's face paled as she caught her reflection in a mirror, "Oh hell, what do I wear?" With that she began to rummage through her closet, knowing she only had an hour to get ready. Ultimately she settled on one of her best dresses, if she was going out she wanted to do her best. Her long brown hair flowed straight down her back, clipped away from her face.  
  
Almost exactly an hour after Aoi had left Yoriko heard the buzzer go off down below. "Yes?" she hit the intercom switch.  
  
"It's Aoi," that gentle voice came through loud and clear.  
  
"I'll be right down," Yoriko promised, and after grabbing Aoi's jacket she was off. Back down the elevator, fidgeting nervously, then out into the lobby only to freeze on the sight that was waiting for her outside.  
  
Aoi stood out there in the blowing snow, her shorter brown hair falling in a delicate wave. Her elfin face was oddly serene, her clothes stylish and beautiful. The only thing odd was that she wasn't wearing a coat with it.  
  
Yoriko opened the door, stepping out beside her. "Here," she handed the light coat back to Aoi, and the taller woman offered her arm. Not really thinking about it Yoriko took it, and then the two headed out once again.  
  
"Thanks," Aoi said, happy to see Yoriko wearing a coat of her own. "Sorry for only giving you an hour to get ready," she said, giving her a gentle smile, "but I made reservations, and I wouldn't want to risk losing them."  
  
"Did you have plans to go out with someone?" Yoriko asked sympathetically.  
  
"Something like that," Aoi said, obviously not terribly bothered.  
  
It was a surprisingly short walk over to the restaurant, a old fashioned little place tucked away in a corner of the district. Above the door was the simple name 'The Rose,' and they were greeted with a smile by the young man at the front desk.  
  
"Ms. Aoi," he recognized her, checking his book, "your table will be ready in a moment."  
  
"Thank you," Aoi answered gravely.  
  
A few moments later a pretty young waitress lead them over to one of the front corner tables, hidden from most of the other customers but a partial view of the white snow visible from the window. As Yoriko sat down she took in the crowds around her, with men and women sitting together in some tables, women sitting together at others.  
  
"Have you been here before?" Yoriko asked softly.  
  
"Once or twice," Aoi agreed as she took her coat off, revealing those delicate shoulders, "it's a nice place, and I don't get in trouble if I bring a woman here with me."  
  
"You know," Yoriko took her own coat off, laying it down on the seat beside her, "I don't think I ever really thought about you having a romantic life."  
  
"I go out occasionally," Aoi admitted, sipping some of her water.  
  
"I seem to remember a gorgeous orange haired woman bringing you to the station one morning," Yoriko said, giving Aoi a wicked smile.  
  
"Ah, yeah," Aoi colored slightly, "we're just friends, though."  
  
Taking pity on her Yoriko decided not to press. 'She sure is cute when she blushes,' she found herself noting as she sipped her own water.  
  
The waitress delivered the food a few moments, and Yoriko's eyes widened at the luxury of the proportions. They chatted animatedly as they both ate, Aoi being so gently charming. Yoriko felt her cheeks go red, looking up to occasionally meet Aoi's eyes, and a certain treacherous thought began to slip through, 'Maybe this isn't just a pity dinner..'  
  
The waitress collected the plates, dropping off two large glasses of eggnog. Aoi picked her's up, too a sip, then she chuckled softly. "It seems they put a generous amount of rum in there," Aoi warned her companion.  
  
Yoriko took a drink and gasped, "Whoo!"  
  
Tables were shifted near one side of the resturant, creating a large open area. Soft music began in the background, and several couples got up to dance, swaying together gently. Yoriko's eyes widened slightly, taking in the one or two female couples.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Aoi got up from her seat and offered her hand.  
  
Not letting herself think about it too much Yoriko took that hand, the taller woman gently drawing her out into the dance floor. Aoi wrapped her arms around her, the two sliding together comfortably. Yoriko relaxed into that warmth, feeling her heart racing.  
  
Finally Yoriko softly said, "This wasn't a pity dinner, was it?"  
  
"No, it wasn't," Aio answered.  
  
"You wanted to take me out," Yoriko's voice sounded almost surprised.  
  
"I've liked you a long time," Aoi admitted softly. She smiled slightly as she added, "I hope I haven't embarrased you."  
  
"No, I like this," Yoriko admitted. They swayed together for a bit before she finally said, "I'd really like you to kiss me."  
  
Aoi looked just a bit startled, then she bent forward, gently pressing her lips to Yoriko's own. The smaller girl's arms wrapped around her tightly, both of them stopping dancing as they kissed. "Wow," Aoi managed breathlessly.  
  
"Hmm," Yoriko breathed out happily. They swayed together again before she softly confessed, "I have no idea what to do next."  
  
Aoi gently stroked Yoriko's hair away from her face before softly offering, "Would you like to go home with me?"  
  
"Please," Yoriko agreed, pulling Aoi down into another kiss.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Notes: A tie in with my story YUA story 'Friends and Lovers.' I featured Aoi and Yoriko as a couple, but didn't explain exactly how they got together, so here it is. The idea of them being a couple comes from some of their interactions in the manga and anime. The 'orange haired woman' that Aoi and Yoriko mention is Arisugawa Juri, from my Arisugawa's Locket series. 


End file.
